Second Chance
by Esther-Channah
Summary: Following the events of Return of Bruce Wayne, Cass comes back to the fold.


Thanks to Kathy for the beta! "Second Chance" lyrics written by Irene Kelly, Clay Mills, and Tony Ramey. Recorded by Trisha Yearwood on her _Inside Out_ album (MCA Nashville, 2001).

_The weight of the world, the need to survive  
>Has made you believe, that you've got no right<br>Then out of the blue, you meet someone  
>Who offers a place, warm as the sun<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>Reach for the moment<em>  
><em>Before it slips by<em>  
><em>Here is your second chance<em>  
><em>Take it and fly<em>

_(__Irene Kelly, Clay Mills, Tony Ramey—"Second Chance")_

**Second Chance**

"I know you're there," Cass said without turning around. "What?"

Dick took a step closer. "Just wondering how you're holding up. We haven't exactly chatted much since you got back."

Now she did turn. "Or before," she admitted with a wry smile. "If I ask, 'how are things', you'll just say 'fine'. So... truth: are things fine?"

Dick grinned. "For the most part, yeah. I mean, Bruce is back, and he and Selina have never been closer. Tim and I can stop pretending to be at odds with each other... You know we have a new Batgirl?"

"Stephanie," Cass nodded. "She's improved." The smile widened slightly. "Probably a joke I could make about nearly dying being good incentive to get better or something, but... that's your... job, right?"

"Well, only if I can get a good pun out of it," Dick muttered. But his eyes were laughing, even if his mouth wasn't.

Cass frowned at that. "Puns... and 'good' are not... mutually exclusive?"

Dick guffawed. A moment later Cass joined him. "I thought you got off of Slade's 'evil-juice'," he managed to gasp.

"Yes, but stays in system a long time." She sobered. "Wasn't fun being a puppet."

Dick put a hand on her shoulder. "I hear you. Look, if it makes you feel better, at least he had to drug you to get you to go along with his agenda."

She shook her head. "It doesn't. I felt... lost when everyone left Gotham. He used that. I could have fought, but I didn't." She grimaced. "I don't know why."

"Hey." Dick gave the shoulder a squeeze. "You were hurting, your world was crashing in, and he offered you a way out. You were just vulnerable enough to take him up on it. Been there, done that."

"You?"

He turned away from her incredulous look. "You... do remember having to move to Bludhaven when I cut out after the mob war, right? Same song, different key."

"Different key-oh!" Understanding flowed between them. "Sorry. Idioms still... take me a minute.

"Not a problem." The grin was back. "Ready to go out there and meet everyone?"

Cass took a deep breath. "Tim said... no grudges, right?"

Dick laughed. "Worried about facing him again?"

"Worried might have to hurt him in self-defence." She allowed herself a small smile. "At least... he already has crutches. If he needs them."

Dick flung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward the entrance to the cave. "Come on, Cass. They're all waiting for you inside.

They barely let her reach the bottom step before they drew her in. Bruce's cowl was down-in the cave, it almost always was when he smiled-as though any hint of levity would destroy the bat-aura. Tim was beaming, but dancing just out of her range in mock-fear. Barbara wheeled forward to take her hand in both of her own, even as Stephanie leaped to Cass' other side, leaving her feeling like a sandwich filling. The feeling intensified when Steph followed Dick's example and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The sensation was odd to her, but far from unpleasant.

"Cass?" The dark-haired woman at Bruce's side stepped forward. "I guess we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Selina."

"Catwoman," Cass returned automatically.

"That's right. And you're Ba..." She stopped.

"I was. Now... just Cass." She could sense the other woman's tension. The last time they'd met, she had hunted Selina down, suspecting her of shooting Commissioner Gordon. They hadn't parted as friends.

"Ah." Selina contemplated her for a moment. Then, "Still think you can keep up with me in a rooftop race?"

Cass blinked. "With closed eyes and no infra-red," she replied, recognizing the olive branch.

If Bruce had reservations about smiling in costume, Selina didn't. "Top of Wayne Tower. Tonight. Midnight."

The former Batgirl grinned back. "Accepted."

She was. And it felt wonderful.


End file.
